Drake Companions
During their trek through the mountains, Raito and his companions passed through the nesting grounds of a flock of drakes. The party slew the parents when they attempted to defend their land, and found a good number of eggs in now-neglected nests. Some of the group decided to nurture and hatch the eggs and raise the young drakes, though each person had a different intent behind the decision. Rayquaza Raquaza is a female drake, light in colour with several dark patches along her back. While her egg was originally attributed to Raito, he decided that he didn't particularly want to deal with the aggrivation of raising and training an animal; he merely wanted it trained for him to ride in the future. To that end, he passed the egg to Vol to hatch, and Rayquaza imprinted upon the elf. She is a large, healthy baby with a hardy personality; even at her very young age, she is already prone to getting into good-natured fights with her nest-mate, Serrisa. The imprint she made with Vol was not particularly strong, and so she has a bit of a willful attitude towards him. Serrisa Serrisa is a female drake, hatched by Vol. She has light colouration with distinctive dark speckles. A sassy child, she enjoys rough-housing with her nest-mate Rayquaza and is particularly vocal. She bonded with Vol more strongly than Rayquaza, so she tends to favour his attention more so than her nestmate. Bjarte Bjarte is a female with dark black-green scales. Caelan hatched her egg, and she bonded well with the man. A bit on the bashful side, Bjarte is shy around both people and the other drakes. As the group got off the boat and entered Niigata City, Caelan left Bjarte in the care of Vol before he parted ways with them, as he did not want to risk taking the newborn into battle. Overwhelmed with the responsibility of caring for three drakes, Vol started to become panicked, and so Ridley took over care of Bjarte. While at first she was timid and unwilling to accept food, she eventually warmed up to him; concensus among those present is that she believes that he's her father. Maroar Maroar is a male drake with emerald scales. Hatched by Yomiel, not known for his ability with animals, Maroar did not imprint particularly closely. This seems to have made him prone to loneliness, and he tends to cry and become very despondant if not kept close and given lots of attention. Conversely, he does not seem to get along well with the other drakes, shying away from them if they're brought close. Kalyanda Kalyanda, Ragoom's drake, is a female with smooth-coloured emerald scales. An impish little girl, she enjoys playing hide-and-seek and has a tendency to nip at stray cords and fingers. Broken Tusk's Drake The drake hatched by Broken Tusk was not given a name, as the druid is of the opinion that names must be reflective of the self, and therefore can't be given until later in life. An emerald green male, he is a cautious individual who doesn't like to venture far from his make-shift nest. During his extended time under Caelan's care, the Northman started calling him "Bahpu", as a matter of convenience. Category:Companion